


Doing Up Buttons

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Height Differences, Newly Married Characters, Smol/Tall, flash fiction Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt- Dress to Impress. Also inspired by Tall/Smol.Or: Recently married, Draco and Hermione have a party to attend. However Hermione has a wardrobe problem
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 31
Collections: Dramione Height Difference Open Collection





	Doing Up Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading a lot of Dramione lately and admired a lot of people who write for this couple. I’ve been inspired and want to try my hand at this. If this goes well and I like it I may do a week of Dramione fics at some point for 100 Days Week. Please Enjoy.

With delicate features and quiet nature most, people were charmed by Hermione Granger, and they often said so. However, their praise for her was often followed by a remark that her hair was quite a lot recently. Perhaps it was because a stray spell during a duel had hit Hermione inadvertently turned her hair red. Hermione had tried to ignore the whispers behind her back but she too thought her hair was horrible, so she was having Luna die it back to its natural color.

“Luna please do hurry up.” She said glancing out the window wistfully

“If you’d stay still it would go much faster.” Luna said, struggling to grasp the freshly dyed strands of hair and work them into a style appropriate for the late afternoon.

“Sorry Luna” Hermione mumbled and resolved not to look out the window until her friend was done with her hair. 

I look quite fetching, Hermione thought as she admired herself in the mirror her pale skin looked creamy against the dark color of her hair, “Don’t you think my eyes just sparkle this is so much better than that dratted red.“

Luna hummed softly, too busy concentrating to say much of anything, “Red hair looks lovely on Ginny.”  
“Well, Ginny was born with red hair and therefore it looks natural on her.” 

“Done.” Luna said softly, putting the last hair pin in place.

Hermione immediately leaned closer to the vanity moving her head to and fro to get a better look. What Luna had done was pull the hair up and away from the neck in a large bun complete with braided plaits around the base, it was acceptable but not something Hermione would have chosen for herself for it was an old style but there was no time to change it, for they had already spent too much time on it.

Hermione sighed and pushed away from the vanity rushing to the closet as Luna left the room, probably to go home to her wife, Luna had spent all her day with Hermione, catching up on a couple things. She looked at the clock on the bedside table noticing how late it actually was she needed to get changed, fast or they were going to be late to the party, however she had no idea what to wear.

She shifted through the dresses, pulling one out only to glance at and toss it on the bed, soon the room was covered in jewel tones and wide ribbons.

Hands on hips she stared at a couple options, there was a long sleeve white dress that would look better on Ginny and the black one that sat next to would be much too hot plus some would be sure to disapprove as it was funeral wear. So only frowning a little, Hermione picked a dress she rarely wore ; it was a simple blue dress with short sheer sleeves, long skirt and a bunch of buttons down the back, she struggled to do the button herself but soon realized that she would need help.

She glances at herself in the mirror, “We always dress to impress.” She says because even though she was a little bit worried about wearing it because it had not looked the best on the hanger Hermione knows it looks good on her even with the buttons not done.

She bites her lip as she steps outside the bedroom, wondering where her husband is. She feels giddy just thinking about it, whispering it to herself. She still cannot believe Draco is her husband.

Tonight is their first night out together as a married couple. They are going to go to Malfoy Manor for a party and it will also be the second time Hermione has interacted with Draco’s parents without being on opposite sides of the war.

The first time had been when Draco had told his parents they had eloped and gotten married. Neither Narcisssa or Lucius had taken it well. 

Hermione is hoping that this time will go better.  
She finds Draco waiting for her in the living room, dressed in an all black suit which makes his blond, blond hair look quite lovely.

I need your help with something?” She says going to him, 

“With what?”

She then turns around, “Please do me up? She mumbles quietly and she hears his soft intake of breath then slowly she feels him move inch by inch doing up the buttons, then his long fingers grasp her by the shoulders and spin her around. 

She cranes her neck and looks up at him, man she loves their difference in height. The way she fits just perfectly at his side, they way he towers over her, often bending down ever so slightly when he wants to kiss. “You look lovely tonight.” 

“Thank you.” She says grasping his hand as they step into the fireplace together


End file.
